


Но даже мысль о — как его! — бессмертье есть мысль об одиночестве, мой друг*

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny And Dean Are Bros, Gen, Mysticism, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Познакомьте Бобби и Бенни. Не знаю как» на Supernatural Gen Fest: http://spn-gen.diary.ru/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но даже мысль о — как его! — бессмертье есть мысль об одиночестве, мой друг*

**Author's Note:**

> * — Бродский, Разговор с небожителем

Солнце просвечивает сквозь толщу воды, яркий круг брезжит перед глазами — до последнего, до финала, до боли. Подстава, думает Бенни. В этом вся подстава.  
— Не спи, парень.  
Бенни понимает, что у него есть плечо — есть плечо, есть тело, есть _душа;_ Сингер грубо тормошит его — так, что голова мотается из стороны в сторону. Сингер закатывает глаза.  
— Не зли меня, парень. Делай дело или лови глюки, твой выбор, я никого не осуждаю. Но если выберешь глючить — делай это подальше от нас.  
Бенни злится; его слух режет это _нас_ — что ты знаешь о нас, думает он. Что ты знаешь о том, как  
(я умер)  
Дин стоял за моим плечом  
(потому что меня попросили)  
и наносил последний удар?  
— Я хочу в страну чудес, — глупо говорит Бенни. Сингер поднимает изумлённые и усталые глаза. Минуту-другую Бенни думает, что тот сейчас ударит его.  
Может, тогда он проснётся.  
Может, тогда он окажется среди серых деревьев, и Дин ухмыльнётся и скажет что-нибудь вроде «Хорошо спалось, дорогой?», и будет вечер, и будет утро, и будет первый день.  
  
Сингер молчит. Бенни закрывает глаза.  
Дверь не шевелится.  
  
  
Бенни не уверен, что пришёл в себя (в какого себя?) настолько, чтобы сторожить дверь. Но Сингер больше не может— он сидит в углу и что-то бормочет; Бенни прислушивается и с ужасом распознаёт отголоски собственного недавнего бреда.  
— Не следуй за белым кроликом, папаша, — неловко говорит он. — Даже если этот будет татушка на горячей девочке.  
Сингер не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания.  
Окей, попробовали.  
  
Бенни понятия не имеет, что делать — и почему. Когда всё было наоборот, было легче.  
Впрочем, ему было легко, когда Старик хвалил его, легко, когда он целовал ключицы Андреа и посылал весь мир к чёрту.  
Легко, когда Дин кричал «Прикрой меня».  
  
Всё это кончилось, осталась только дверь. И Дин.  
  
— Всегда готов, братишка, — вслух говорит Бенни. И тут же косится в сторону Сингера.  
Ничего. Бенни садится у двери.  
Поначалу всё неплохо, но только поначалу.  
  
Серый призрак танцует у него на коленях, но Бенни как будто бы не может взглянуть на него, сфокусировать на нём взгляд. Его пляску можно захватить только краем глаза; если попробовать посмотреть прямо на призрак, он тут же ускользает в сторону. Это сводит Бенни с ума, и он пытается думать об Андреа, о Дине, о левиафанах, о Сингере; пляска становится всё быстрее и яростнее, и Бенни кажется, что он тоже должен подняться на ноги и начать танцевать.  
— Откуда ты знаешь Матрицу? — голос Сингера прогоняет призрака в мгновение ока; Бенни тупо смотрит на свои колени.  
— Дин рассказал мне, — машинально отвечает он. — Перед сном у нас было время историй. Я вспоминал что-то моряцко-пиратское, а Дин пересказывал сюжеты фильмов.  
— В красках? — Сингер то ли усмехается, то ли кашляет.  
— В красках, — кивает Бенни.  
— С перечислением всех отсылок и цитат? — Бенни наконец находит в себе силы отвести глаза от колен и смотрит на Сингера. Сингер улыбается: это воспоминание, это жизнь и это любовь.  
— Всех, — Бенни пожимает плечами. — Я не понимал, зачем ему нужны эти отсылки, пока не встретил Каса. А ещё я не понимал, зачем он так подчёркивает, что не читал книг, по которым были сняты эти фильмы. Пока не встретил…  
Сингер снова кашляет.  
— А что делал ты, когда он пересказывал фильмы? — спрашивает он. — В какую игру играл с ним ты?  
— Я? — Бенни аккуратно вытирает слезу. — Я спрашивал «Что, вот прямо так вмазал, что в стену?»… или «Ну когда уже сиськи?»  
На этот раз смех оборачивается кашлем у обоих.  
  
Это единственный разговор, потому что чем больше они охраняют дверь, тем реже одновременно оказываются в ясном сознании. Впрочем, Бенни хватает пары секунд, чтобы поймать взгляд Сингера, когда тот оттаскивает его от двери и кладёт кепку ему под голову.  
Плечом к плечу, думает Бенни. До конца. Лицо Дина — ухмыляющееся, всё в мелких брызгах крови, с невозможными глазами — всплывает в его памяти, и он проваливается в сны о серых деревьях и серых монстрах.  
  
Это единственный разговор, потому что финал настигает их очень быстро. Они оба в себе — и это честно: последняя честность воды перед тем, как она хлынет в лёгкие и разорвёт их болью.  
— Значит, всё было напрасно? — спрашивает Бенни, пока дверь разлетается на куски.  
— Напрасно? Ты в своём уме, парень? Наша работа только начинается, — Сингер смотрит на него с (любовью) упрёком, и это последнее, что успевает увидеть Бенни.  
  
  
В другом мире, живущем по другим правилам, Дин открывает чёрные глаза.


End file.
